


Bubble Pop

by xxxrottexi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slight OMC/Chris
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxrottexi/pseuds/xxxrottexi
Summary: Chris意外发现了一些全新的性偏好，而Zach成了给对方出谋划策的那一个。一个小甜饼。





	

Bubble Pop(Pinto|短)

 

※

第一次说起这个是在他们喝过酒以后。

 

一杯或是两杯，Zach想，但绝不是把脑袋扔进甩干机里转了几圈找不着北的地步。或者那家伙是，大概，因为Chris那双蓝眼睛差不多藏到了眼睑后面，颧骨上方也红通通的，但那家伙说得滔滔不绝。「这是个意外。」Chris信誓旦旦，只有因为醉意扭曲的面貌神情里面藏着点离奇的纠结，「我是说这周二，还是周三，呃，反正是个晚上的聚会。」

 

「就那晚上……我被一个男的，可能吧，说实话我已经记不得了，拉着去了楼上的洗手间，他把我丢在盥洗台上解我腰带，然后，然后就舔了我那里……」

 

Zach猛地眨了眨眼，他不知道自己为什么突然成了那个听自己直男朋友和一个觊觎他屁股的基佬搞成一团的故事的唯一听众。

 

「那很奇怪……你懂吗，我之前真的没搞明白情况。我们两个醉的都站不住，然后那家伙就突然拽着我说他想去上厕所。」

 

「所以你是在和我说Christopher已经醉到连那种暗示都听不懂了？」直到这时他才安心的咧开了嘴，尽情的嘲笑了对方，他把这个当成了Chris另一个自我牺牲逗乐别人的故事。

 

「因为我当时是个直的！」Chris鼓着嘴气呼呼回答了他，听起来就像受了冒犯似的。

 

这回答让Zach的眼睛张大了。「……当时？」

 

「就在，就在那家伙舔了我后面之前。我，我揍了对方，跑了，我当时绝对是这么做的。但我后来想我一定喜欢它。」

 

「喜欢什么？和基佬拉拉扯扯？」

 

他听到Chris吸了一大口气，他紧跟着完全止住了一直以来的取笑瞪视着对方，那是一段等起来糟糕透顶的，好像接下来非得有什么爆炸般宣言的沉默。

 

「我喜欢那家伙舔我的后面。」

 

他最后听到Chris这么说。

 

「……得了，你说的，你当时醉的不轻。」他干巴巴的回答，他不确定Chris想听的是不是这个。

 

「我没搞错，我喜欢它。我后来在停车场车里想起来，我那儿还没干透，那家伙舌头怎么在上面舔来舔去，然后我老二硬的就像钻头一样了，要顶破裤子的那种，就好像，重来，重来都没这么硬过。」

他们陷入了更长的，更气氛古怪的无话可说当中。

 

「所以，你为什么讲给我听这个？」

 

Zach最后吞咽了一下，他盯着对方什么时候终于睁开，现在视线闪躲来回的眼睛。

 

「我以为，你能给什么好的建议，呃，或者别的之类的，呃，你知道，你比我懂这个。」

 

「……没那种事。我想，你，你可以试着说给你的女朋友，你最近是有一个女友吗？」

 

他嘀咕出声，然后Chris和他交换了一个短暂的眼神。

 

「我真没办法帮你Christopher，有关舔菊花什么的建议。」他跟着局促的搓起了手，看对方眼神慢慢垂到两腿间的空地上，蓝眼睛缩进一片睫毛中去，Chris看上去好像很失望，他想。「不是哪个基佬都舔肛，我是说，这根本说明不了什么，也许，也许你就是以为你喜欢这个罢了。」

 

「或者你，你可以自己试着找点片看，确认一下？」

 

他最后抬头看了眼天花板，顶灯摆来摆去，就和吊儿郎当的晃着脑袋似的，好像在取笑他那没什么建树的提议。

 

那确实挺没什么建树的，他收回视线，又扫了Chris一眼。

 

他确定Chris那副失望的神情不是假的。

 

「我想，大概，你说的对。」

 

 

※

「我喜欢它，Zach，我发誓我绝对喜欢它。」

 

Chris三十往后才开始的全新性探索绝对找上了他，Zach想，他在电话听筒另一边翻了个白眼，嗯嗯唔唔的应声，「谈谈你的想法，如果你打来电话是这个意思的话。」

 

「我找了个片，俩男的，为了证明这个冲动绝对和姑娘们没关系。」Chris在听筒那边说得无比真挚，他能想像得到对方专注时候仿佛闪动着光晕的蓝眼睛，「之前就是互相摸老二，口交什么的，我保证我没排斥它们，就和没排斥那些不可理喻的剧情一样。然后其中一个趴进沙发垫里另一个开始舔他那里，然后我就突然觉得这一切该死的棒。我，我就是那个意思，只是看着我就硬的不得了，所以我就……拖，拖回来又看了几遍。」

 

他几乎想得到Chris的颧骨那两片皮肤要红成什么样子了，或者还有他的耳朵，哦老天，他眨了眨眼。

 

「然后你是不是会和我说接下来那是你最棒的自慰体验？」

 

他揶揄着对方，然后感受到一丝丧气的意味隔着电话线飘过来。

 

「是的，那很棒，Zach，它绝对很棒。但我总是想起那晚上来，该死的，我醉到真的记不清了，也许我当时就应该让那家伙多舔舔试试看而不是把他揍到一边，你说的，不会总碰上喜欢这个的家伙。」

 

「那家伙想要的是干你的屁股。」Zach讪讪的讲。

 

「我知道，他把手指头试着想往里面放，然后我才发现的。」他不知道为什么从Chris的声音里听出一丝赌气的意思来，「所以我看片的时候试了试，用自己的手，除了角度不太对，哪里好像都挺好的。」

 

「角度？」Zach喃着声重复了遍。

 

「……我也是搜了下好吗。」听筒里传来Chris的一声叹息，然后他们彼此隔着一通电话像是看到了对方拘谨的，尴尬过头的脸。

 

「Zach。」他听到Chris突然叫了他的名字，这往往是正题的前兆，Zach想着，坐直了脊背，把那些古怪的念头通通清出脑袋，「我不会提什么糟糕的提议，我就是问问……你有没有什么推荐，什么都好，像是舔那里的那种玩意儿，像是插入一样的。」

 

「我先把话放在这里Christopher，这些我都没试过。」Zach咂着嘴，想像着Chris点着头，诚挚过头的神情，见鬼他们为什么一直在这个话题上扯个不停，他徒劳的在衣角上擦着双手，他的掌心缘由不明的出汗发湿，「你可以试试小号的肛塞，或者跳蛋什么，鉴于你一点经验也没有。」

 

「我会试一下。」Chris立马恳切的应和他。

 

「我可不是在怂恿你做这个Chris，你性生活本来就很好，我是说，和姑娘们……」

 

「谢了老兄，我没说我放弃了阴道和胸部。」

 

Chris飞快的打断了他挂了电话，Zach盯着挂断提示，好像他刚刚又出了什么没办法挽回的馊主意似的。

 

那可是Chris，他的挚友，他最好的直男朋友。

 

哦该死的。

 

 

※

这该死的一切里绝对还包括着接下来这通内线电话，Zach想。

 

接起来后几乎立时Zach就庆幸他当下恰好待在酒店房间里，没有访客，没有客房服务，他也可以抓起房间门卡直接去救人于水火。Chris隔着电话听筒在绵延不绝的什么东西的震动声里听起来像是快要窒息似的，甚至没有意识到电话接通似的仍然哽咽着喘息与不住啜泣低吟，个别咒骂的字眼流过电话线炸开在Zach耳边，和他同样想要骂街的心情如出一辙。

 

「Chris……Chris。」他多叫了几声名字，好让对方意识到他已经又一次及时出现在了所有操蛋的需要他的地方，「你在干什么？」

 

「它停不下来，Zach，我快死过去了……啊！」

 

他想他知道了，而这好像堵住了他的话。

 

「我真的，呃，就是想试试看，卖我这玩意儿的人操作给我看时很简单，但现在它就是停不下来……操，我的老二好痛！」

 

Zach不知道他该取笑那家伙的鲁莽还是诚心诚意发出对对方勇于实践充满敬意的赞美，他抓着电话张着嘴无声的呼吸着，每个字眼在这当下出现好像都有点落井下石的讥诮过头了，直到他听到听筒里传来沉重的一声闷响，惊吓得他立马没有过脑子似的叫嚷出声。

 

「Chris？Chris？你还好吗？」

 

「……我从床上掉下来了。」

 

电话线细细的电流声里好半刻飘出对方吃痛的低呼。

 

「我想够遥控器……该死的！它还是停不下来。」

 

「你可以直接把它拉出来吗Chris，呃，从你屁股里。」

 

「可我压根找不见那根线！」

 

对方声音里潜藏着一百万分的焦躁似的，大概，大概还有要命的沮丧混在里面。

 

「我的老二现在射了两次了……它，它还硬着，它现在真的好痛。」

 

Chris可怜过头的泣音让Zach突然有那么一丝半毫的愧疚感从胸口腾了起来，出这个馊主意的是他吧，逃不开的首要责任，虽然他没想到Chris为什么一头脑热着当真亲身实践了。

 

「你再试试看遥控，Chris……Chris？」

 

他讷讷的说着，直到发现Chris好像刚刚又碰掉了听筒，一切响动变得模糊又茫远。

 

那些猛然拔高的呻吟，尖锐的哭嚷，以及断在喉咙里音调古怪的痛骂，他的直男朋友被一个小玩意儿挖掘出来的色情面隔着电话听筒诚实的向他展现开来，他应该挂了电话，一会儿再打过去，这太超过了，他想，但他在裤裆里兀自坚硬起来的家伙和紧紧攥着听筒的手好像都不是这么想的。

 

终于Chris好像要濒死般的声音唤回了他。

 

「……我刚刚抓错了遥控，现在我把那玩意儿停了。」

 

他胡乱的嗯唔着，盯着自己套着睡裤撑起帐篷的腿间向自己翻了个白眼。

 

「呃，祝贺你？」

 

「你……你一会儿能不能过来一下，你知道我的房间是哪个。」

 

窗外街道上已经亮起了路灯，灯牌和广告的装饰灯也顺着建筑物楼层在这深夜里从他眼前铺开，这真不是个好时间，特别是你刚刚才做了这么档子事，Zach想和Chris这么讲，但对方藏在虚脱般吐息中的不得了的脆弱又再一次的让他该死的心软。

 

「哦见鬼的Christopher，如果你想让我出现在你面前的话。」

 

他说着，长长的呼出一口气。

 

 

※

他们一齐盯着摆在茶几上的那几个可能才造访过Chris屁股的小玩意儿发呆。

 

「……所以刚刚是哪个？」Zach挑了挑眉毛，他着实想像不出造成这么大动静的罪魁祸首能是哪一个。

 

Chris指指最外面的那个跳蛋，标准大小的，在他近于怒视的眼神下缩了缩肩膀。

 

「它。」

 

「所以你被这么个小东西……？」Zach竭力保持着心平气和，才让自己没有说出任何对自己朋友，哪怕他自己招惹出这么多事儿，过分意味满点的话。

 

「那，那感觉很棒，我就是真的没有办法抵抗它。」他不知道直到现在Chris怎么还能讲出这样理直气壮的话，「就好像我屁股里有个什么开关，然后那玩意儿一直贴着开关按来按去的，就快把我脑子跟着按出去了，操他的我甚至连自己都没怎么碰就射了两次。」

 

「它们，它们就从一直老二里流出来，好像一辈子都没流过这么多。」

 

「……所以你和我为什么说它，你的性体验？」他嘀咕着，偏转视线，他口吻里的不耐好像太明显了。

「我们现在在没什么人认识的地方……呃，我觉得大概人会比这些东西稳妥些，我……我，我就是想听听你的建议。」

 

Chris盯着地板，或是别的什么东西，嘟哝出这话的时候好像不敢再直视他，而他诚实的彻底瞠目结舌，完全难以置信的猛眨着眼睛，如同第一次才认识对方似的。

 

「你想让我帮你找个男人，和姑娘真的不行吗，Pine，这和你之前做过的都不一样，它不是说着玩儿的，而且，而且你明天晚上有飞机。」

 

「我想试试看，那和姑娘们什么的没关系，它就是，它就是……」Chris挥舞着手臂抱怨着，他看起来丧气极了。

 

「你现在对着姑娘们硬不起来了。」

 

Zach低低说出口，然后他们两个都像是堵住了喉咙似的，只是互相瞪视着对方的脸。

 

Chris还没清理干净泪渍的脸孔通红，他的眼睛带着海洋般的潮湿，晕起莹莹的水光。

 

好吧，好像彻头彻尾都是他的错，他不该出这些操蛋的主意，一系列的，哪怕明明该让人恨得牙根发痒的是Chris自己，Zach的视线先从Chris的脸上挪开，他让步了。

 

「我没别的意见……但你刚刚才射了两次。」

 

「……我还硬着。」

 

Chris飞快的打断了他。

 

他的阴茎也还在裤裆下抽痛着，没错，他因为担心那家伙迫切的连自己的问题都没处理好，而他清楚Chris的性吸引力还在那里，从第一次碰面点起的火焰，随着时日度去清醒回来的自我认知慢慢浇熄了它们，但它们仍旧在这时候突兀的重燃起来，比开始还滚烫，比过去每一秒还热烈。

 

Chris眼下急迫的想要和一个男人做爱，而他知道这是他提过最不可理喻的提议了。

 

「嘿，Pine。如果被拍到，被认出来怎么解释，我怕你的名誉受损。」

 

Chris丧气的点着脑袋，牙齿没有放过的蹂躏着自己的下嘴唇，他盯着踩在沙发上赤裸的脚面沉默着。

 

「……你不介意的话，我可以吗，我是说，这样出意外的情况小些。」

 

「嗯？」

 

Chris飞快的抬起了头。

 

「你不想我们可以当成我没说这个，Chris，我们可以再想别的办法……！」

 

「我，我没说我不想！」

 

Chris打断了他，那家伙面上因为感激浮出微笑，他甚至顶着的明明是张糟透了的，哭花了的脸孔，但好像比采访时还真挚，比画报上的模样还见鬼的打动人。

 

他刚刚为什么要这么讲？

 

Zach哽住声，丧气的捂住了眼睛。

 

 

※

「我趴在沙发靠背上就可以吗？我需不需要脱了衣服？」

 

Chris喋喋不休的问话从这个提议突然成为既定事实后便没有止息的叨扰着Zach，Chris还穿着他洗到几乎褪色的薄薄的背心，它和绑带短裤一样松垮得罩在那家伙身上，在跪伏在沙发靠背上时露出一小节腰线处的皮肤，这让对方看去奇怪的色情，就好像连同先前的拍摄期终于剃掉胡子而时间停摆的脸孔，散乱在头顶的金发，还有依然蓝得一眼见底的瞳孔一般突兀的刺眼。

 

Chris向着靠背塌下上身，他那个显眼的，挺翘的屁股因此变得格外突出，Zach听到他不确定的这么讲：「我真的不需要自己脱了吗，如果你觉得，呃，麻烦的话？」

 

「那你方便的话先脱了裤子。」

 

Zach站在他身后，几乎低笑出来。

 

Chris点点头，手忙脚乱的褪掉了它们，他的绑带短裤和纯色的四角内裤，超过髋骨长度的背心隐隐绰绰的盖住些他的腿根和屁股，但Zach仍然看得到对方在胯间硬挺着的老二。

 

因为持续勃起深红的柱身在他来之前被Chris清洗干净，但胀大的头部仍然濡湿着，慢慢淌出的前液沾满了龟头的裂缝，看去几乎泛着水光。而且它看起来真的很长，Zach想，连同根部的阴囊上的血管脉络都见鬼似的赏心悦目。

 

还有那家伙，那家伙甚至剃光了他胯间暗金色的毛发，只在会阴处看得到些短短的发根，他盯得有点久过头，以至于一直都不可思议坦荡着的Chris都感觉到了不自在。「Za——Zach？」他听到Chris问询的低呼，然后那家伙的耳根开始涨红，一直红遍了他同样半埋进靠背中的裸呈着的脖颈，「我看片里都是那样，我，我以为这在你们之间是通用的，因为看起来比较整洁？」

 

这下他真的笑出声，捂着嘴也抵挡不住，他同样在腿间勃勃跳动的阴茎也因此感觉到了一阵钻心但愉悦的刺痛。「是的，那看起来很棒。」这大概只是说给Chris的宽慰的说辞，但他好像也是真心实意这么想的。

 

Chris脸埋在双臂间嘟哝出感谢的话，他打赌对方现在彻底脸红了。

 

「那我可以开始了吗？」

 

Zach问询着，手指在Chris脑袋轻晃的时候缓慢的穿过对方那个可人的屁股之间的深缝，他突然想起Chris拍摄『Stretch』的时候，在他们朋友之间流传了一小阵的背影特写，那是个棒呆了的屁股，当时这句话里更多是取乐的意味，现在那些心意却见鬼的兀自从心底涌现出来，在暗示对方进一步跨开腿时他把低呼卡在喉咙中，只是指尖顺当的滑到了对方的入口，先前挤进去残留的润滑剂将他手指打湿，对方的褶皱因为手指的抚过敏感的颤动着，他发现Chris夹紧了肩膀，腿根跟着打了个颤。

 

那真是，再棒不过的风景了，Zach想。

 

完全出乎自己的预想，他俯低脑袋，将自己卡在了Chris的腿间，重重的呼吸出来。

 

他开始舔起了Chris的洞边小片柔软滚烫的皮肤，然后发现那家伙身体一整个绷紧又猛地瘫软下来。「操，Zach，这真是——」对方的舌头在嘴巴里不住的打结。

 

「你舔起来是柠檬味儿的。」他的舌头嵌在入口嗡动着的那一圈褶皱中，口齿模糊的嘟哝着，Chris大概在靠背和手臂间微笑，肩膀耸动着，句子中夹着些杂乱的气音。「那支润滑剂是这个味儿的，大概，我记得宾馆提供的沐浴露好像也是……！」

 

对方又低低的呼出声来，意味不明的模糊赞叹，在他终于舔开入口，划过每一条褶皱，用舌头操进湿润的洞穴中去时，Chris身下挺挺晃动着的性器涌出一大滩腺液，一直顺着柱身把底部的两颗打湿，他挤在对方身体里的舌头可以明白感受到对方那些近乎直白的亢奋。他撤开自己的嘴，在对方近于惋惜的喘息声里摩挲着湿漉漉的穴口尝试着将中指递送进去，Chris一直浑身轻颤着，正面意味的，而他发现对方适应良好开始曲起手指转动时，某个角度那家伙一整个要从沙发中像濒死的鱼般弹跳出去。

 

「……老天，你可太敏感了。」他低喃着，抽动着手指，重复的按压在对方的前列腺上。

 

Chris胡乱的摆着腰，像要把自己钉在他的手指上似的，又像是受不了这份激流般徒劳的想要逃开。「我，我里面现在还像有个那玩意儿在跳一样。」那家伙低声抱怨着，声音里因为浓重的情欲而带上了模糊的哭音，「操，Zach，我从你来之前就硬上了，你再这样我非得现在就射出来！」

 

他想Chris说的对，他的阴茎也滚烫坚硬的好像一块烙铁，每一秒更多的忍耐都是要命的折磨。于是接下来差不多一切理所应当的步骤仿佛演变成一场乱战，他匆忙的扩张着Chris的甬道，这辈子的前戏好像都没比这个更糟糕的，而对方也不耐的抓着自己老二根部防止哪时哪刻因为手指的进出丢人的就此这么射精。接下来仍然没好到哪处，从Chris乱成一团的床上找出那支柠檬味儿的润滑剂让Zach几乎让他暴躁的皱起了眉头，而无论如何手忙脚乱戴不上安全套又腾起另一股致命的恼羞成怒，最后抵上那个嗡动着的洞口时他们几乎同时长出出气，他们下次能不能把这一切都准备好，该死的，而Zach根本无暇看顾自己脑袋里怎么凭空臆想出根本没可能的下一次来。

 

是，他根本没心力想这个，一切终于好转，他插入的很顺利——更多是Chris刚刚才认真用那些玩具把自己开发了一次的功劳——在把自己花费了好些时间置身其中后他视线扫到Chris脖颈的薄汗时不可深思的心口滚烫。Chris包覆在背心下的脊背肌肉绷紧着，似乎还因为咬着下嘴唇口齿中漏出些零星的气音，但他作为第一次已经棒透顶了，Zach想，他里面高热的温度和亲密过头的温柔推挤好像要把他的老二连同脑子一齐送到天堂中去。「嘿，你觉得怎么样。」问这个的时候他刚刚纾解掉有一阵急切的想要射精的冲动，Chris在他身下重重的呼吸了好几下，他能感觉对方僵硬的每块肌肉慢慢重新松弛起来。「很烫，很胀，大概。」

 

「还不赖。」

 

Chris勉强笑出声，他的后脑勺上胡乱翘起的头发跟着轻点，带给他轻微的晕眩感。

 

想要在对方身体里进出的欲望好像和射精的冲动一样强烈的并存着，克制它们让Chris接下来诚实的不断给他的反馈（他要求的）变得模糊起来。「你比我想像中要大。」他听到Chris慢吞吞的讲，「感觉就像捅进肚子里一根棍子似的，但我可以适应它。」「这个角度对吗？」他跟着对方因为吐息胸膛起伏的频率抽送着，将自己的性器拉离一些那个迷人的巢穴又转着角度的送进去，Chris一直垂着脑袋粗声呼吸着，直到某一下撞进去的同时几乎苦乐交织的猛甩了下头，发出窒息般的断在喉咙里的半截声音。

 

「是那里？」他遵从着先前的那次又重重的顶在了那处，Chris的坦承吐出大量前液的性器代替了对方回答了他，他抓过对方湿漉漉的老二一并捋动着，Chris在这份同样直截的刺激下几乎哽咽，那家伙的身体滑腻腻的像一条鱼，在被前液打湿一片的沙发上扭动，挣扎，迎合，逃离。而他同样亢奋的要死，只能听到对方哭嚷似的呻吟中夹杂了他的几声名字，它们在肢体相撞的声响下断裂碎开，却像是最香艳无比的情话，足够随着反复钉入那处的猛烈快感一并擒住他的理智。

 

Chris率先高潮了，脑袋在埋进双臂间时堵住喉咙似的无声的身体绷紧，他手掌中的对方的阴茎猛跳着，流出对于第三次射精来说已经足够慷慨的量，它们把他手心，手腕，甚至一截卡在对方腰上的小臂都沾湿。他也控制不住自己的身体本能，在高潮中的甬道里射精或是别的什么乱七八糟的那些，随着他径自溜到嘴边的咒骂，像是要把脑仁一并射出来似的用精液填满了安全套。度过意识抽离的那几秒他们乱七八糟的栽倒在沙发上，疲倦到肢体汗湿着交叠在一起都抽不出一丝气力分开，Chris低声抱怨他重过头了，而他看着对方勉强回过头来濡湿的眼睛，黏成一缕一缕的额发，还有散布着细密汗珠的鼻头露出微笑。

 

「我怀疑我的老二真的要报废了。」

 

终于并排挤着躺下来时Chris眨着湿润的眼睛讲。「抱歉？」他嘀咕着，然后对方睫毛颤动，眼瞳里填满了濒死重生似的欢愉，「我的意思是，好的那种。」

 

那……很高兴你享受了这个？这些话他没讲出来，因为Chris说完后突然一把搂过他，他们事后的拥抱怎么还莫名直男气息汹涌的要死，然后很快挤压着他胸膛的分量与肢体的热度抽离，Chris冲他咧开嘴，然而那些旖旎美好的图景好像通通肥皂泡沫似的消散了。

 

他欣悦，他感激，他避无可避的怅然若失。

 

 

※

一切回到了正轨。

 

好的方面，大概，Zach想，那些先前不知道会什么时候突然造访他的不应该与Chris划上等号的所有通通被剔除了干净，甚至连同Chris这个人，从处处挤占他生活一角到混蛋似的找不到踪影，好像只要对方想办到这个就不必征询他任何意见似的。

 

确实不曾征询他，他是原地踏步的那一个。

 

大概那家伙经历了这一系列的出常意识到自己是个基佬，然后去开启了新生活，又或者同性性爱的妙处对于那家伙就是偶一为之的调剂，来来回回对方有自己的路，而他不该怀揣着留在他家电话答录机里短暂的两条语音留言在濒临三个月后仍然娘们唧唧的自怨自艾。

 

出馊主意的是他，操了自己好友的也是他，他又不是传统意义上的受害者。

 

Zach遛着狗，循规蹈矩的重复着和先前每一天别无二致的生活轨迹，望着清晨因为糟糕天气天边还隐隐一条暗色的分界线的远处发了一会儿短暂的呆。

 

快到自己家房门口时Noah欢快过头的声音让他留意到蹲在门边的人。

 

「嗨。」Noah在那家伙直起身低声打招呼时扑进了对方怀里，但他知道招呼是打给自己的，因为那家伙温柔的抚摸着Noah的脑袋，眼神却偏向他。

 

「嗨，Chris。」他嘟哝了声，把Noah拉了回来。

 

他们沉默的站了几分钟，直到对方揪了把对于眼下这个天气有点薄过头的衣服。「我们，呃，可以进去吗？」

 

他眨了眨眼去开门锁，把Noah先赶了进去，在对方少见的踟蹰的换着脚等他应允时突然讲：「差不多现在有三个月了。」

 

这好像是他唯一无法释怀的那点置气，Chris闪躲着他甚至称不上严厉的质询似的视线，低低的吐出口气。「其实是，是第五十一天，今天。」

 

「所以那又怎么样呢？」

 

他把门拉到最大，Chris甚至可以不挤着他的肩膀跨进门，但那家伙住了脚，几乎，几乎嗫嚅着起合嘴唇：「我不是故意表现的这么像个混蛋，听着，Zach……」

 

「是，你没表现的像，你就是。」

 

Zach打断了他，也没有再看他真挚的让人恼火的眼睛。他一直是混蛋，Zach想，好像人生中从牵涉出对方时就明白的横亘在那里。他知道里面有很大部分自己的过错，总迷恋不该迷恋的家伙，总对直男生出那么点无法回报的操蛋感情，总自作主张的混淆友情与爱慕的边界线，他克服的很好，以至于他都忘记自己以前有段时间对Chris抱持了些怎样无法径自说出口的心意。但那家伙搞砸了一切，或者还有他的推波助澜，它们被他从心底挖掘出来，那些细枝末节的琐碎东西一点没死，它们旺盛的填充满他的心脏。

 

他们想要做朋友的，但那好像又比臆想中难千八百分。

 

Chris看着他，好像知道他怎么想似的，温柔又悲伤的绞着双手。

 

「我是个混蛋，Zach，我没有否认它，你可以听完后就把我撵开，或者随便怎么样都行。但我想把这个说给你听……操他的，我甚至不知道我为什么要大老远跑来说给你听这个，但是我之前每天这么想，五十天，五十天都没有打消这个念头，我就来找你。这不是我刻意要破坏我们的友情，如果它还存在的话，只是，只是……我知道这样不对，这种念头，但我没办法只把你当成一个朋友。」

 

「我知道这很荒唐，没有哪个人会把性和爱当成一回事，更何况你始终都是帮我的那一个，强迫你和无法继续做你的朋友这两种想法对我都糟透了。」Chris咬着下嘴唇，他的眼睛偏向一边，只有睫毛拼命的刷动着，Zach觉着他看起来几乎要哭了。「我，我试图不和你说它，一切都会正常起来，但这么长时间过去除了向你坦白我好像一点办法没都没有。这不是强迫你的意思，Zach，我……我跑到这里只是想请你多给我点时间，我会处理好它的。」

 

「……因为我不想失去你这个朋友。」

 

那家伙看上去难过极了，Zach想，而他好像本能的那一块，无关乎这些的什么操蛋的保护机制疯狂的运转，他知道他根本没办法对Chris生气，它们永久的停留在心底某处，消弭去那家伙带给他无休无止的悲伤，无奈，痛苦与怒火。

 

他叹了口气，向前走了几步，Chris怔怔的看着他，直到距离都融进胸膛的挤压下，直到眼睛里只有对方的影子，Chris的嘴唇很冷，有点发干，下巴还带着风尘仆仆没搭理的须茬，他闭上了眼睛，他觉得作为第一个吻来说这些也没什么不好的。

 

他喜欢他，好吧，到底，终究，兜兜转转，他还是向这个事实屈服了。

 

「……Zach？」

 

他听到Chris含进他嘴中的问话。「你说随便我怎么样都行。」分开后他说，然后Chris埋下头露出了微笑。

 

他没说更多的话，因为他已经说完整个早晨最想说的那一句了。

 

FIN.


End file.
